1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, particularly to a device housing having a corrosion resistance property and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum alloy is widely used for its excellent properties. To protect the aluminum alloy from corrosion, protective layers may be formed on the aluminum alloy by anodizing, painting, or vacuum depositing. However, the anodizing and painting processes are not environmentally friendly, and protective layers formed by vacuum depositing may have pinholes and cracks formed therein. These pinholes and cracks allow corrosives to permeate the layers, which causes a galvanic corrosion to the layers and the underlying aluminum alloy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.